


Returning Home

by Enyn_Skyeward



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x05 Hakeldama, Character Death, Crying, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Loss, Massacre, Returning to Arkadia, Talking, impending war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Promo for 3x05 Hakeldama</p><p>Clarke returns home to Arkadia to try to get answers for the massacre of the Trigeda warriors. </p><p>Lexa reminds Clarke what it means to be Wanheda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparing to Return

Lexa found Clarke helping the warriors move bodies to the pyres, no task too menial for Wanheda. She bent down to help Clarke and got a nod of recognition in return, knowing the blond approved of her move to help instead of observe. It took till after midnight for all the bodies to be moved to the dozen or so pyres, with everyone retreating to their tents. Soft sobs made Lexa pause and she saw Indra by a pyre, with her was her young Skaikru second. The girl was sobbing and Indra had a hand on the girl’s back, comforting her.

Walking over, Lexa stood beside the young warrior and found herself cut by Octavia’s tears. She knew the girl had proven herself enough that Indra taken her back, ready to accept her as a second once again. Her heart was strong and her fight even greater, but instead of strength she was clearly lost. Tenatively, Lexa put her hand on Octavia’s arm and saw the girl turn to look at her.

“Heda…”

“Mourn your loss Octavia, there is no shame or weakness in such an act.” She swallowed before continuing. “I mourn your loss with you, know Lincoln waits for you in the next life and will not find peace until you are once again at his side. It is the way of our houmons to wait for us even while we live.”

The girl nodded as she whispered, “mochof Heda.”

“You are one of us Octavia, you will never be without a home.” The girl let another sob go and Lexa saw Clarke placing a hand on the young warrior’s back. When Octavia turned, Clarke embraced her and held her despite her sobs.

“Whoever did this will pay with their blood.” Clarke stated as she pulled her head back to look at Octavia. “Lincoln’s death will be answered for; you will have your chance to claim the blood you are owed.” She pulled Octavia in and hugged her again, “know he loved you and would want you to be who you are, strong in the face of this.”

Octavia gave a nod into Clarke’s shoulder, “I want him.”

“I know.” Clarke met Lexa’s eyes over Octavia’s head, “I know.”

* * *

It was hours later when Clarke rose from the pallet that Octavia laid on, Indra sitting near the girl to keep an eye on her. Lexa waited in the corner of the tent and slipped out as Clarke followed, leaving the broken warrior to rest. They stood by the pyres, still burning bright from the death that rested on them. Both were silent, understanding the heaviness of the situation. The days of peace and minute happiness in Polis were over, instead they were once again on the edge of war.

“What happened here was an act of war.” Clarke spoke with conviction and looked at Lexa as the leader turned her head to her. “What Skaikru did won’t be accepted, they will face the consequences.”

Lexa gave a nod, “and if war occurs, where will you stand?”

“I don’t know.” Clarke looked at the flames, “but I won’t stand beside mass murderers, the difference between what I did and what they did is as vast as the stars. I was saving my people, this was done without mercy and no warning. This was mass murder, simply because they think our ways are savage.”

“Our ways?”

Clarke turned to look at Lexa with a nod, “our ways.”

Lexa turned and put a hand on Clarke’s arm, “rest, tomorrow will be a battle you have not faced in many months. No longer do you stand among those that respect and fear you, instead you go before those that will seek to influence you and demand you bow to them. Remember well Clarke, Wanheda bows before no one but Heda while Skaikru must bow to you.”

“Yet Heda bows to me.” It was said in a whisper, no one but the two heard what was said and so no one would understand the smile on Lexa’s face.

“Carry that with you, know I see us as equals but tell no one.” Lexa squeezed Clarke’s arm before pulling away and walking to her tent.

As Lexa started falling to sleep, she felt the pallet she was on move and turned to see Clarke on her side with her arm under her head. The blond was closing her eyes as she pulled the fur up to her cheek. Lexa closed her eyes and settled completely on her back. The feeling of a hand on Lexa’s made her relax, her fingers tangling with Clarke’s as they both settled to sleep.

* * *

When Clarke emerged from the tent she saw Lexa putting blue paint on her black stallion, she walked over to the leader and took the horse’s reins from the warrior holding them. Lexa handed off the bowl of paint to another warrior and wiped her hands. Clarke traced several of the marks to see they were significant. One of was the trinity emblem of the Skaikru, another the mark of the Coalition and the third was unique, one she’d never seen before. It was Lexa’s biohazard symbol inside a triangle.

“What is this?” She motioned to the foreign signal, “which clan?”

“It is the emblem of Wanheda, it is a sign of who you are and when all see it, they shall remember who walks with them.” Lexa met Clarke’s eyes, “blue for the color that you always wear, the color of the sky and ocean, the color of new life. The new life that begins once death leaves.”

Clarke rubbed the horse’s neck, “we’re going into foreign lands Natblida, you need to stay calm.”

“Nightblood, you name the horse after…”

“After strength, compassion and wisdom.” She saw Lexa smile, “you just think I don’t understand you.”

Lexa touched the horse’s forehead, “carry her well, as your name suggests.”

“I should go.” Clarke stated before swinging herself onto the horse and down at Lexa.

“I’m coming.” Octavia’s floated as she moved her horse toward Clarke’s.

Clarke shook her head, “no, go with Indra and mourn.”

“I can’t.” The girl shook her head softly. “Lincoln was determined to make peace, to change opinions and running away won’t do that. I need to go back and stare into the eyes of my brother, to make him realize what he took from me. I want him to know what his actions did.”

* * *

Lexa held Octavia’s reins as she looked up at the girl, “keep watch for Wanheda, her attention will be on peace but you will see the dangers that lurk.”

“Sha Heda.”

Walking to Clarke, Lexa put a hand on the blond’s leg. “If they refuse to listen, there will be war so warn them of such. If Marcus and your mother have not made contact, it likely means they are unable. Assure them that those who would follow them or you will find safety behind my walls.”

“I will.”

Lexa removed something from around her neck and Clarke watched her rip the cord, removing a small object and held it out. “Take this, it has the symbol of the Coalition on it. I have yet to have yours made so mine will have to do.” Clarke took it and found it be a ring, the symbol of the Coalition on it with two small red stones in the eyes of the infinity symbol. “It will show where you stand, to show your place as my ambassador.”

“I know my vow.” Clarke gave her a nod, “I won’t break it.”

“Remember what I told you Clarke, Wanheda bows to no one.” She took a step back and stood by Indra. “Safe journey.”


	2. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns to Arkadia and is faced with the reality of everything that has happened.

The walls of Arkadia entered their view and Clarke looked over at Octavia, saw her swallowing hard. The warrior caught her stare and gave a nod, an understanding that while hard to return she did so to help Clarke. The blond raised her chin and pushed Natblida forward, allowing the persona of Wanheda to fall over Clarke. The sounds of yells to halt were heard and she stopped her stallion, Octavia got off her horse and lead it by the reins.

“It’s Octavia Blake, open the gates.”

The guards didn’t and instead aimed weapons at them; Clarke got off her horse and took his reins. The door to the gate opened and Pike stepped out, he pointed at Octavia as he walked towards her. “You aren’t welcome here anymore.”

“My brother is…”

“Your brother has denounced you, get out of here before we shoot you.”

Clarke stepped around her horse and saw Pike drop his arm, looking at her. “Has my mother denounced me as well?”

“Miss Griffin, welcome home. I can see your time being held prisoner by the Grounders has done some damage.”

“I was never a prisoner, I was a guest of Heda.” She turned to look at Octavia, “hod op hashta nat.”

* * *

The warrior gave a nod before mounting her horse and heading for the forest, pulling Natblida with her by his reins. Clarke turned back around and met Pike’s gaze before heading to the gate. Pike followed and opened the door for her, allowing her to walk through first. Clarke surveyed the interior and found it vastly different, but worry for her people’s ability to thrive slowly died away. They were thriving and surviving, doing well for themselves.

“Your mother is in the Infirmary.” He put a hand on her arm and she looked down at his hand. “You need to hand over any weapons you have on you.”

Clarke bent down and removed the knife from her boot, flipping it in her hand several times before throwing it at a nearby post. She removed a second from her other boot and did the same, before pulling one from her belt. It too joined its siblings in the post, a tight circle of metal. She refused to give up the one that lay at her wrist; Lexa having made sure all her new clothes had a slot for a blade in the sleeve.

She looked back up at Pike to see his surprise at the blades. “Are we done or can I see my mother?”

“I’ll see that you’re assigned some quarters, you’ve been away from home long enough.” He motioned for her to go ahead of him.

* * *

Kane and her mother were having a hushed conversation when she arrived, Pike behind her. She cleared her throat and both her mother and Kane looked to her, her mother smiling at her as she made her way over to Clarke. She hugged her mother and then Kane, the man pulling back to look at her.

“Hell of a time for a visit.”

“I was no use to Heda in the capitol.” She gave a nod so he understood the double meaning she gave, “she let me go, to return to my people before war breaks out.”

Abby took her back in her arms, “I’m just glad you’re back.”

“It’s good to see you too Mom.”

Pike folded his arms, “now that we know you were cut loose by their Commander, we can move forward. No longer a reason to worry about you when we attack the enemy.”

“Attack the enemy?” Clarke turned to look at him, “you can’t win, there are thousands of warriors under her command. What you’ve seen is nothing compared to what really exists.”

“A few swords and knives are nothing to guns, you don’t need to worry about it Miss Griffin. War isn’t exactly something a doctor in training knows anything about.” He gave a nod, “welcome home.”

* * *

As soon as Pike left, she turned back to Kane and Abby. “Who put him in charge?”

“The people voted.” Kane put his hand on her arm, “what news does the Commander have for us?”

“She considers the massacre an act of war.”

Her mother touched her arm, “is there anything we can do to prevent retaliation?”

“No, Lexa has made it clear that if those responsible aren’t handed over than Skaikru will face the consequences. Coalition Law states that if a single clan attacks another, the victim clan can move against the other. With Lexa’s blessing, Trigeda will move against Skaikru and whatever happens, happens.” She shook her head, “who was responsible?”

“Pike, Bellamy and a few others.” Kane sighed and folded his arms. “Will there be any pardons, for the children and innocents?”

Clarke gave a slight nod, “she said any that follow you or I will be protected. Pike isn’t going to hand himself over and Bellamy, he murdered his own brother-in-law…”

Abby shook her head, “Lincoln’s dead?”

“His body was burned last night, Octavia was with me when I arrived but Pike won’t let her in.”

Both adults covered their mouths in shock, Kane put his hand out before speaking. “A few are still loyal, maybe a handful at most.”

“Get them ready, I plan to speak to Pike tomorrow and tell him that war is my forte and he has no idea what he’s doing. He’ll be meeting Wanheda, Senrona kom Heda.”

“Commander of Death, Ambassador to the Commander.” Kane shook his head after translating, “Pike rejected the brand, rejects being the 13th clan. He won’t accept what you have to say.”

“He will or he’ll die, Heda has no mercy for those that massacre innocents without reason.” Clarke saw their looks, “Lexa’s made her point clear, death with reason is acceptable and easily forgiven, but a senseless slaughter will earn death.”

“God helps us all.” Abby sighed and met Kane’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> hod op hashta nat: Wait till night
> 
> Wanheda, Senrona kom Heda: The Commander of Death, Ambassador to the Commander
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment on what you think, I've decided to expand this to five chapters but no more.


	3. War is Upon Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's message from Lexa is met on deaf ears and the clans move against Arkadia.

The next morning, Clarke found herself in the yard with several of the teens who were grappling with each other. Bellamy was among them, throwing a boy over his shoulder before taking on another. Both teens limped away and one of the others spoke up to those present.

“Who’s next, I’ll take whoever wants to go.” The man slapped Bellamy’s hand as he left the ring.

“Wanheda.” Clarke spoke and they all turned look at her, she undid her jacket and allowed the tank top to show the panther claw marks on her left shoulder and the tattoo on her other. She’d had it done after Lexa’s win against Roan, the emblem of the Coalition with thirteen kill marks circling it.

She took a step into the circle and looked at the teenager she’d be fighting, he bent his legs and put his hands up as she stood there. He chuckled as he watched her, “standing there will get you put on your back.” She merely raised an eyebrow and half the group chuckled, “alright Griffin, have it your way.”

As he moved to get her, she turned quickly and knocked his leg from under him with her own. He fell into the mud and she bent down, “mockery isn’t the product of a strong mind.” She stood back up as he quickly got to his feet and wiped off his face, anger in his eyes.

“I’ll show you mockery.” He grabbed a nearby staff one of the boys held and she touched one that was on the ground with her foot, lifting it with her toes.

* * *

Blow for blow was exchanged and Clarke found herself with the upper hand every time, her patience against the boys anger and strength aided her. She’d been trained by Lexa, only a handful of sparing sessions but the few training sessions she’d observed Lexa give the Nightbloods had also aided her. She let her enemy come at her, exchanging blows till he tired or got sloppy. The boy, whose name she didn’t know, tried multiple times to disarm her but in the end she ended up with both staffs, knocking him on his ass into the mud when he tried to grab for one.

“You allow your anger to control you, calm it and think before you spar.” She threw the staffs down, “you may just win.” Clarke looked around her, “anyone else want to try?”

All the guys around her backed up, shaking their heads or raising their hands to tell her they weren’t interested. Clarke saw Bellamy looking at her, in both surprise and concern. Pulling on her jacket, she left the circle to see Pike standing nearby. He gave her a smirk as he clapped his hands. He was clearly amused by her actions, “so the Grounders taught you something?”

“No, Heda did.” She snapped her jacket in place and pushed her hair behind her shoulders. “It wouldn’t do to have Wanheda weak before her army.”

“Wanheda, I’ve heard that name in hush whispers.”

“It means Commander of Death, a testament to my victory against Mount Weather and winning a hundred year long war.” She looked up at him with seriousness on her face. “We should talk later, considering I’ve already lead a war and won.”

* * *

Later that day she joined Pike and as soon as the council room door shut, Pike turned to look at her as Clarke merely settled in a chair. After Nia, the Coalition Ambassadors, and Lexa’s harsh verdicts she didn’t find the man standing across from her much of a threat. As far as she was concerned, he’d be a body on a post with a thousand marks on his skin soon enough. He moved to the table and put his hands on it, looking at her with interest.

“Before I came here, I asked around and it seems the naïve girl from my Earth Skills class became a mass murderer. I didn’t believe it but even Bellamy confirmed it, you committed genocide by killing hundreds for forty kids.”

“I did what I had to do to protect my people.” Clarke stated as she clasped her hands together, “no more, no less than what was necessary. To lead well, you have to make hard choices.”

“That!” He pointed at her and moved around the table, “that is what I’m looking for, that mentality. You understand what I’m trying to achieve Clarke, what I’m trying to do for our people. You could help me, they trust you and you know everything about them.” He nodded, “you could help us win this war.”

Clarke stood up and raised her chin, “ai laik Wanheda, Senrona kom Heda, ai badan em op noumou.” She watched him furrow his eyes and spoke even more firmly than the Trigedasleng had her speaking second before. “I don’t slaughter innocents without reason and you haven’t given me a reason to aid you. Trigeda will march on Arkadia in two days if you don’t surrender those who committed the massacre. Heda has spoken and is willing to meet to discuss the terms of surrender, to ensure Skaikru are treated fairly after this massacre. An act of a few does not constitute the removal of all from under the Coalition. If you don’t agree to meet, she will see you as non-cooperative and will bless Trigeda’s wish for retaliation.”

“Is that a threat?”

“I’m only a messenger, I can’t make threats or decisions for her.” Clarke met his eyes, “I only relay what I’m told to relay. When she arrives in two days you need to either hand over those responsible or be prepared to watch your people suffer in ways you can’t imagine.”

She moved around him and headed to the door, “I suppose you’ll be spared.”

“Heda doesn’t spare her enemies,” she turned back to look a him, “even if they were once allies.”

* * *

The days passed and Clarke stayed in her room, her mother bringing her food every so often. She drew with what materials she had, enjoying the activity that she hadn’t done in ages. She looked at the emblem of Wanheda she’d drawn and knew if she ever returned to Polis, that she’d see if the city had to offer something of the sort. Clarke knew plans didn’t last long in battle, Lexa had taught her that well. So worrying about Pike and what was to come was useless.

Yells made her look up and she saw her door open, Abby and Kane standing in the doorway. Her mother was inside and grabbing her wrist quickly, “we have to get you out of here. The Commander is here and the attack will begin soon, Octavia found a way in and she insists that those willing to follow you need to leave now.”

“Come on, we don’t have time to waste.” Kane hurried them along and they moved quickly through the halls, people running in the direction of the dining hall and bar where the largest rooms were. Guards moved through with weapons and Clarke was pushed behind Kane to hide her from view before they started moving again. They found Octavia outside by one of the walls, a piece of metal moved away to allow someone through. She nodded to Clarke as the three of them slipped through, a large Trigeda warrior nearby.

“Ryder!” Clarke spoke and he immediately gripped her arm in his. “Heda sent you?”

“Sha, to escort you and your people to safety.”

A flare was sent up and the small group of fifteen looked up to see several of Pike’s men lining the walls with guns. “We need to move now.” Kane stated and pointed to the tree line.

“Ryder, weron laik Heda?”

He motioned with is head to the large army that was nearing Arkadia, “gonplei.”

“Teik ai gon Heda.” Clarke turned to look at Kane, “get my mother and the others to the trees, I’ll come for you as soon as it’s safe.”

“Clarke!” Abby grabbed her arms, “you can’t go back.”

“I’m not, I’m going to help Lexa. If we’re going to save innocents I have to be beside her. Go now.” She turned to look at Octavia, “shil emo op, gona kom Trigeda.”

“Sha, Wanheda.” Octavia gave her a nod before drawing her sword. “come on, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> ai laik Wanheda, Senrona kom Heda, ai badan em op noumou: I am the Commander of Death, Ambassador of Heda, I am loyal to only her.
> 
> Ryder, weron laik Heda?: Ryder, where is Heda?
> 
> gonplei: fighting
> 
> Teik ai gon Heda: Take me to Heda
> 
> shil emo op, gona kom Trigeda: protect them, warrior of the Woods Clan
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you thought and your opinion on Clarke's loyalty.


	4. Never Start War without Attempting Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa attempts peace before allowing her army to attack Arkadia, Clarke tries to reason with Pike and Bellamy makes a decision on where he stands.

Approaching Lexa’s tent, Clarke heard the leader talking to her generals. The warriors at the entrance of the tent didn’t bother stopping her, instead they inclined their heads and pulled the flaps aside to let her in. Her entrance made Lexa and her generals stop talking, instead all looked to her and despite the situation Clarke saw the relief in Lexa’s green eyes. She quickly dismissed her generals, none stupid enough to question her answers and filed out of the tent.

Clarke made her way over and as soon as she was close enough, Lexa grabbed her arm to pull her close. The blond stayed still as Lexa surveyed her with her eyes, hands tracing up her arms and to her face. “You are unharmed.”

“I’m fine.” Clarke brought Lexa’s hands down from her face and held them. “Pike wants war, he doesn’t see what he did was wrong and the entire time I was there he didn’t give me an answer.”

Lexa nodded, “I am aware, are your people safe?”

“The fifteen that will follow me, along with those recovering from being Reapers are in the trees with my mother and Kane. I have Octavia with them and Nyko’s there also, they’re fine for now.”

“Good. I have sent a messenger to the camp, he’ll give them once chance to meet with me before I allow Trigeda to have their justice.”

“I don’t think he’ll listen.”

"One does not start wars without attempting peace first." Lexa put a hand to Clarke's cheek brushing her thumb along pale skin, "go and get your people, bring them to the safety of the camp."

* * *

Pike moved through the Ark and finally caught Bellamy’s arm, “Kane is missing, as is both Griffins.”

“We just found a breach in the wall, they likely escaped. Several of the 100 and Abby’s medical team are also missing, along with all the Grounders she was treating.”

“Sir!” One of the guards ran over, “she’s here, the Grounder Commander. She sent a message saying we have one chance to meet with her to resolve this peacefully before the clan is allowed to attack.”

Bellamy put a hand on Pike’s arm, “meet with her, she’s pragmatic and will listen to reason. It maybe the only way we keep our people safe. If she attacks, what we did will look like child’s play.”

“You said she abandoned you once before.”

“Yes but this is different. We’re her enemy, not her allies and I know how ruthless she can be. We don’t want to give her a reason to kill us, she won’t let up until we’re all dead. There are innocents here, children who have no fight with her.” He shook his head, “I wish Clarke was here, she’d know what to say to the Commander.”

Pike narrowed his eyes, “why do you say that?”

“Clarke’s worked alongside her, they lead together before the Commander abandoned us. She knows more about the Commander than any of us, she’d know what to say so we’re not killed when we step into that tent.”

* * *

Lexa stood at her table looking over battle plans when Ryder entered the tent, he bowed his head before speaking. “They are here.”

“Show them in.”

Returning to her throne, she sat on it and removed her knife from her waist to calm her nerves. Within moments she found Bellamy and another standing before her, Ryder just behind them. Smoothing her fingers along the blade she sought Bellamy’s eyes and he quickly met hers in acknowledgement.

“Belomi kom Skaikru, I heard you had a hand in the massacre of my people. People who included your sister’s houmon, how does one justify killing family?”

Pike took a step forward, “we thought they were a threat, we thought they were Ice Nation.”

“If you knew anything about Ice Nation, you would know they do not sit idly. Those that came to aid you were preparing to settle for the night, instead of finding rest they found death at your hands.”

“I’m told you’re ruthless, you want us alive or you’d have killed us by now.”

Lexa slammed her knife into her throne. “Watch your tongue, I have no patience for a murderer.”

“Says the savage!” Pike spit out and Lexa rose to her feet.

“Where’s Clarke?” Bellamy took a step forward.

The brunette looked at him, “Wanheda maybe my ambassador but I do not control her movements. Last I knew of her, she was in your camp with your people.”

“Heda.” Ryder stepped into the tent, “apologies. Wanheda has returned with her people.”

Lexa gave him a nod and her attention turned to the two men standing before her. “Step to the side.” They merely stared, “I said step to the side, do not defy me in my presence.”

* * *

Bellamy moved to the side and pulled Pike along, just as he did Clarke entered the tent with the fifteen Skaikru who had been in the trees. Clarke moved to Lexa and bent down on one knee, bowing her head in deference. “Heda, ai laik yu senrona, yu gona, ai badan yu op noumou na kom ai wamplei.” As she spoke Kane knelt and those around the other fourteen followed, going to one knee in respect.

“Gyon op Wanheda, gyon op en gonplei.” She watched Clarke’s head rise, “rise Wanheda, take your place beside me.”

Clarke rose and stood beside Lexa, “ain kru?”

“Skaikru.” She looked to Kane and the others, “rise, know you are safe among friends. Abby, Nyko and the other healers can use you and your healers’ skills. Kane, stay so Wanheda’s general may be of use if peace cannot be maintained tonight.”

“Sha Heda.” Kane spoke softly and moved to the side and Abby and the others left, she took those of the 100 with her.

Lexa looked over at Pike and Bellamy, “will you deliver your guilty to me for judgement or shall I allow Trigeda their justice? I cannot guarantee the lives of innocents or children once Trigeda breach your walls.”

“We will never bow to you.”

“Then you suffer the consequences.” Clarke spoke firmly, “I tried to save you and you refused to listen, blood must have blood in whatever form it comes.”

* * *

Pike advanced and pointed at Clarke, Lexa swept an arm to push Clarke back and unsheathed her sword. It touched Pike’s neck as he stopped, Lexa merely looked at him as Clarke stayed behind her arm. “You will come to learn that you do not threaten me or my people. Wanheda’s sworn her loyalty to me, she stands by my side, and a threat to her is a threat to me. Threats to me do not live long, be they allies or enemies. Back up now and show respect.”

“Bellamy?” Clarke spoke as she calmly moved away from Lexa’s arm. “You’re haunted by what you’ve done, that’s why you’re here. Your sister is in pain, don’t make our people suffer as well.”

He looked back at Pike, the man backed up and stared at Bellamy. “You know what you have to do boy. Everyone we know is bowing to these savages, don’t let them control you too.”

“You’re right, I do know what I have to do.” He took a step forward and bent down to one knee in front of Clarke. “I submit myself to my leader, accepting what I’ve done in part to kill those of Lincoln’s clan.” He looked up at Lexa, “just keep my sister safe and I’ll accept whatever you have planned for me, I’ll hand you those responsible.”

Lexa gave him a nod, “your sister is among her people, accepted with open arms. We will help her heal, to live past the death of her houmon until the day she joins him in the next life. Your life will be spared when you hand over all those responsible, although you will be banished. No longer allowed on Skaikru or Trigeda lands.”

Bellamy nodded, “I accept your punishment and I’ll hand over everyone responsible.”

* * *

Pike pulled Bellamy up, “what do you think you’re doing?”

“The right thing, what I should have done before all this happened.” Bellamy met his eyes, “stand behind my leader instead of a madman.”

“Leader? Kane who let himself be marked like cattle?” He motioned to Kane, who had been silent the whole time.

He shook his head, “Clarke, she’s kept us alive and protected us. I thought she abandoned us but instead, she made the ultimate sacrifice to keep us safe. She stands beside the one who betrayed us, bows down when she shouldn’t have to just to keep all of us safe. All you’ve done is lead us into a war and made me kill the man my sister loved. I destroyed her after I vowed to protect her, that’s on me but it’s also on you.” He pulled away from Pike and took a step back.

“Wanheda, his fate?” Lexa spoke firmly and Clarke took a step forward to stand beside her.

“Wamplei kom thauz kodon.” Clarke stared at Pike, “death by a thousand cuts.”

Pike looked over at Kane, “are you really going to let them do this?”

“Clarke leads our people during war, she makes those decisions. If it were peace, the council would make a decision and then consult her.” Kane took a step forward, “you wanted war, the council doesn’t make decisions at this time. If she issues a death sentence, then it’s a death sentence.”

“Gona!” Lexa spoke loud and her guards entered the tent. She motioned to Pike, “teik em set raun ona tri.”

* * *

Before the guards could grab Pike he drew a gun, pointing it at Clarke. “A dead leader is no leader.” He fired and Clarke found herself pushed out of the way, a weight falling on her as guards pushed Pike down, knife to his throat.

“Lexa…” Clarke pulled her hand away from Lexa’s side, finding black blood staining her skin. Lexa struggled to breath, “no, no…”

“I’ll get your mother.” Kane spoke before leaving the tent in a hurry.

Bellamy moved over and looked at Clarke, “what can I do?”

She ignored him and touched Lexa’s cheek, ignoring the stain of blood. “Lexa, hey look at me.”

Green eyes found hers and Lexa spoke weakly, “I will wait for you in the next life.”

“I need your spirit to stay where it is, in this life.”

A slight smile graced Lexa’s features, “I will love you as I should when we meet again.”

Clarke shook her head as tears filled her eyes, “I need you to love me now, in this life. If you love me you’ll stay.”

“I have loved you always.” The leader coughed as she spoke, “watch Aden, guide him for me. I trust him with no other.”

Crying, the blond nodded as her mother and Kane rushed in, Nyko and several of her mother’s medics with her. She met her mother’s eyes, “help her please.”

“Let’s move her to the bed.” Abby looked to Nyko and he picked Lexa up, moving her to her bed.

“Wanheda?” Ryder’s voice made the blond turn and she stood, tears still in her eyes. “What to do with him?”

“Put him on the tree, he’ll suffer for the innocent lives he took and for the attempted murder of Heda.” She took a step down and bore her eyes into Pike. “If she dies, you will learn why they call me Wanheda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Heda, ai laik yu senrona, yu gona, ai badan yu op noumou na kom ai wamplei: Commander, I am your ambassador, your warrior, my loyalty is only to you until my death
> 
> Gyon op Wanheda, gyon op en gonplei: rise Wanheda, rise and fight
> 
> ain kru: my people
> 
> Wamplei kom thauz kodon: death by a thousand cuts
> 
> Gona: warriors
> 
> teik em set raun ona tri: put him on the tree
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think, of how I ended this chapter.


	5. Polis is My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after the war with the Skaikru, Clarke lives in Polis as an advisor and teacher to the Nightbloods. The aftermath of the war a heavy burden on everyone.

Clarke nodded as she watched the Nightbloods, Titus standing beside her on the hill where the training occurred. Aden moved swiftly and methodically against his opponent but restrained himself in hitting too hard. Titus clapped his hands and all of them stopped, standing at attention with their staffs on the ground and their free hand at their sides.

“Enough for today, return to the training house.”

As the Nightbloods filed away, Clarke walked to Aden and smiled at him. “You’re ready, perhaps not to lead an army but to battle in a war.”

“Clarke, do you believe Lexa would be proud of my new progress?”

“She’s always been proud of you.” Clarke put a hand on his arm, “as I am. Run along, I think Dora is waiting for you at the end of the path. Don’t think I haven’t seen you two walking in the market.” He blushed and she ruffled his hair.

* * *

After the boy left, Titus moved to Clarke’s side and nodded to her. “Luna’s delegation has arrived, they’ll be wanting an audience and a formal meal before the sun sets.”

“Have a meal prepared, we’ll kill two birds with one stone.” Seeing his confusion, she chuckled softly. “It means solving two problems with one solution.”

“Your Skaikru expressions are either intuitive or unnecessary.” They walked down the path and Clarke looked up at the Sky.

“Peace has lasted a year now, those at Arkadia haven’t caused problems according to Indra.”

Titus gave a soft smile, “you have done well in aiding Heda, advising where necessary. I did not trust you when you first arrived, you held more sway over decisions than you should have but now I see, without you things would be much different.”

“Yeah I’m sure they would.” Clarke rubbed the ring on her finger, the same one Lexa had given her a year before, the red stones bright in the sunlight. “I’ll make sure Aden shows up on time tomorrow, today was my fault. We stayed up late talking about the merits of trying to reach peace before attempting war.”

“Talking or debating?”

Clarke laughed, “is there a difference with him, he’s so headstrong like his sister.”

“It is a well-kept secret that Aden and Lexa are related, although they hold different mothers.”

“When I see him fight or debate with me, it’s like I’m looking at a copy of her.”

Titus chuckled, “as do I.” As they neared the end of the path, he turned to look at Clarke with a sincere look on his face. “Reshop Clarke.”

“Reshop Titus.”

* * *

Clarke felt the hand on her arm before she heard the sound of cloth moving, opening her eyes she found the room was lit with low candles. Her hand curled on the knife under her pillow, ready to use it if necessary. An arm wrapped around her, a familiar hand pressed against her ribs and caused her to relax as her lover returned to her bed after being absent for some time. Turning over, she curled into the warm body that crawled under her furs beside her. Closing her eyes, she relaxed and took in a deep breath before pulling back.

“Did your horse drop you in the dung pile because you smell like crap Lexa.” She pulled back and looked at the brunette who was resting comfortably. “Either get a bath or go to your own bed because I’m not sleeping next to someone that smells like you do.”

Lexa gave a huff, “I have been away for weeks visiting all the clans, surely this is not the welcome I deserve.”

“Yeah well, I deserve a warm body that smells nice. I mean it, go bathe or sleep in your own bed.” Clarke sat up and stared down Lexa, who refused to move or even look away. “Fine, I’ll sleep in your bed. It’s more comfortable anyways.” The blond got up and pulled her robe from the end of the bed, heading towards the door.

“Very well Clarke, I will bathe and then we can sleep.” Lexa rose from the bed and pulled on her war coat, having been wearing her tank top and pants. “Join me in my quarters while I bathe.”

Clarke chuckled, “I won’t oppose that view.”

* * *

After a bath and a very personal welcome home, Lexa found herself resting with Clarke beside her and in her bed. The blond rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder and ran her hand along soft skin under a ragged shirt. The feel of fingers grazing against an inch-long scar on her side made Lexa kiss Clarke’s head, running her hand through soft blond strands that were no longer straightened by design and instead were in waves.

“I am here Hodnes, you need not worry.” Lexa used her finger to raise Clarke’s chin, enough she could see blue eyes. “Your mother healed my injuries and you anchored my spirit to this life.”

Clarke shook her head, “sometimes I worry that I’ll wake up and you’ll be dead.”

“Even if I did die, a part of me would remain. All Heda carry a piece of their precious vessel and are protective of those they cared for in those lifetimes. Aden will one day become Heda and should you still live, he will see to your care. He would protect you, for that protective nature would be what remains of me.” She leaned her head down and met Clarke’s lips. “Enough talk of death, I know you hate it.”

“Okay, well we’ll talk about something you’ll enjoy. Octavia visited yesterday with Lina, she’s growing so big and looks more like Lincoln every day.”

Lexa let a soft smile go, “the child aids her in living, the loss of her houmon and the banishment of her brother has wounded her spirit. I believe if the child had not been born, she would have given up.”

“Azgeda’s ambassador brought a message for me last week. It was from Bellamy, apparently he’s settled in Azgeda with a warrior named Echo, he works in a forge aiding a blacksmith. He’ll be a father by mid-summer. I told Octavia and she asked the ambassador to deliver a message back, that she’s happy with her daughter and she misses him.”

“Octavia can visit Azgeda lands if she wishes but Bellamy can never set foot on our lands. If she misses her brother, there is nothing stopping her from seeing him.”

Clarke fingered the scar from Lexa’s bullet wound. “Lincoln’s death prevents her, she’ll never forgive her brother despite missing him.”

* * *

Lexa sat up and Clarke looked up at her as green eyes met blue. “I wish to make you mine, if you would have me. I wish to call you houmon, to be bound in this life and the next. Will you accept my offer, to be mine?”

Sitting up, Clarke pulled Lexa in and kissed her. “Yes I’ll be your wife.”

“If you wish to have the celebration in Arkadia I would understand, it is your home…”

“No, Polis is my home.” Clarke took Lexa’s hand in hers. “Polis is where I belong, I’m Wanheda, your ambassador, advisor and lover. I live in this palace, I sit on the clan council, I draw on the balconies and trade in the market. This is home to me, Arkadia is merely where my mother and step-father live, where I see my friends and make sure my people are treated fairly.” She leaned her forehead against Lexa’s. “When you had Roan bring me here a year ago, I didn’t know it but I was coming home after not having a home for so long. Thank you for bringing me here, to Polis and to you.”

“Always.” Lexa kissed Clarke softly and smiled. “Rest, I moved the banquet with Luna’s delegation to tomorrow so you have much to do besides seeing to the Nightbloods’ political lessons.”

“Do you ever do anything to make my life easy?” It was said with humor and Lexa met Clarke’s smile.

“You have never made my life easy since we met, why should I make yours easy?”

“Shof op!” Clarke smacked her with a pillow before laying down. “Go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng Translations
> 
> Hodnes: love (term of endearment)
> 
> Shof op: Shut up or be quiet
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think of the end of this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something after watching the promo.
> 
> Leave a comment to tell me what you think.


End file.
